


All the Light He Could Finally See

by Lyzyaa29



Category: Gintama, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Gen, Gintoki needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Torture, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teenage Sakata Gintoki, Tony Stark Acting as Sakata Gintoki's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzyaa29/pseuds/Lyzyaa29
Summary: The first time people try to rescue him is just a week from when he lets himself got captured. And they keep trying to rescue him even none of them succeeded. The guards finally moves him to another prison in America so none can actually touch him. But with some help Gintoki manages to escapes. When he escapes he finds Tony Stark.(DISCONTINUED)
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura & Shimura Shinpachi, Sakata Gintoki & Avengers Team, Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Sakata Gintoki & Tony Stark, Sakata Gintoki & Yoshida Shouyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Shouyou hears about the so-called “Corpse Eating Demon” is from the whispers of playing children. He’s walking along the countryside a place that he knows was a battlefield. The smell of blood, of rotting corpses, of burning flesh. He’s known it all, he’s familiar with it all. What he isn’t familiar with is the stories of what the children told each other off.

So he realizes what the children talk about wasn’t some tales parents told to scare the children off. It was a child, not older than 4. He considers talking to the child, but seeing his white hair, he is painfully reminded of his other child. So he continues to walk, ignoring the glare he receives from the child. He leaves the child with no name and only a title.

* * *

The second time he meets the child, he hears the shouting of the adults in the village about killing the child for good. And for the first time in a while he feels worry for someone. So he tells them lies about him being with the Bakufu, he tells them that the Bakufu will deal with the child. The villagers relent, allowing him to visit the child alone.

He walks alongside the corpses and sees the child, sitting on the top of the rock in the middle of the rice field, munching on riceball no doubt he picked from the corpse. He notices crimson eyes eyeing him, working out if he is a threat or not as he walks closer. Patting the child on the head he smiles “I came here to meet the corpse-eating demon, but you are rather cute for someone called a demon.”

* * *

The child walks behind him keeping a wary distance away from him never once loosens the grip of the swords Shouyou gave him. Along with the walking he finds out the child doesn’t have a name neither he understands what he’s saying. So on a cold night, they stop walking, making a fire to warm the both of them, Shouyou crouches in front of him, smiling brightly and tells the child his name “Gintoki. Sakata Gintoki.” He says staring at crimson eyes.

For the first time, the corpse-eating demon becomes Gintoki..

* * *

Shouyou promises himself that he no matter what happens would always keep his dark side hidden away.

It isn’t until Shouyou bathes him, and he realized how many scars this child has and how he wishes he brought the child when he first saw him.

It isn’t until Gintoki was attacked when Shouyou was looking for a suitable place for opening up a temple school. A large bulky man came and GIntoki lifted his sword ready to harm the man. However, he remembers his promise to Shoyou that from now on he would fight to protect his soul. And so he lowers the sword. And the man lunged at him.

The sight that Shouyou saw wasn’t something that he’s not familiar with. Blood pooling around the victim’s body that stopped breathing. But he feels as if his heart stops beating because it’s Gintoki and it’s his blood that’s bleeding from a punctured caused by his own sword, the sword that _Shouyou gave him_ , and he’s not breathing, _he’s not breathing_.

And Shouyou saw red, he lunged at the man. Letting his old life return and kills the man mercilessly.

Shouyou promises himself that he no matter what happens would always keep his dark side hidden away. But for Gintoki, for _his child_ , he would do anything. Even becoming a monster that he despises.

* * *

More time passes, Gintoki is sleeping in the tree, rudely being awoken by the sound of fighting below him. At first, he decided not to interrupt, but before he knows it, he throws his sword to the ground.

“Blah blah blah, don’t you ever shut up?” Multiple eyes set on dull crimson eyes “you goin’ into heat or something?” 

This event changes a few things.

* * *

“You want to challenge our dojo?” Shouyou asks tilting his head to stare at emerald eyes. “Takasugi-kun are you aware that Shouka Sonjuku is a temple school?” which Takasugi confirms _yes, he knows_. The teacher let out a hum. “Gintoki,” he says “Get yourself and our challenger ready.

With ease, Gintoki beats Takasugi.

Gintoki doesn’t spare him much thought. But Takasugi keeps coming back, even with the injuries he obtains from the previous day. No matter how many times Gintoki beats him, he keeps coming back.

And one-day Takasugi finally beats him.

The gathering students let out a cheering of excitement before crowding the purple-haired boy.

_That was so cool._

_Didn’t think you had it in you._

_You did it!_

After that, the school gains new students.

For the first time after Shouyou took him, Gintoki feels happy.

* * *

People came to takes Shouyou away, burning down the school in the process. And Gintoki fights, _he fights so hard_ to protect the person that gave him a purpose to live. But still, a child stands no chance against the crow. Crimson eyes burning as he stares at Shouyou’s back.

“Gintoki.”

Shouyou stops walking.

“Promise me.” Shouyou says “Even when I’m gone, you’d protect everyone.”

With tears streaming down on his face Gintoki silently agrees.

_Don’t take him._

_Please don’t take him away._

_Take me instead!_

As he watches his sensei’s back getting smaller and smaller he can’t stop the scream of desperation that tore down his throat.

“SHOUYOU-SENSEI!”

_Please don’t take my father._

* * *

When the crows left, Gintoki dashes, searching for the others, Shouyou’s words ringing in his head.

“TAKASUGI.” He screams desperation clearly in his voice _Because he can’t lose anyone else again_. “KATSURA, YUKI, MAKOTO.”

His classmate eventually finds him, eyes widening at the burning school, more so at his state.

“What happened?” Takasugi asks gripping his shoulder. “Where is sensei?” He adds.

“Gone.” He answers “He was arrested.”

Silence washes over the three of them. “We-we need to find the others.” Katsura finally says breaking the silence, to which the two agree.

But there are no others. It’s only the three of them that are left.

* * *

_Gintoki, look after things for me._

_Don’t worry._

_It’s not a big deal._

_I’ll be back very soon._

_So, until then, please protect our friends._

_Protect everyone, for me._

_Promise me that._

* * *

Takasugi talks about entering the war.

 _The easiest way to rescue sensei_ he says.

Gintoki didn’t want to. He knows what welcome them there. He didn’t want Takasugi and Katsura to see that, but he knows how stubborn both of them, so at the age of twelve they became soldiers.

* * *

Gintoki earns a new name when he was fourteen.

_Shiroyasa. White demon_

They call him that. He doesn’t like that. Because no matter how many times he escaped death, no matter how many times he succeeded leading the army to victory even when it looks imposible. He is not a demon. He is human. He still is human.

_Please let me be human._

The look of admiration they send towards him, the look of awe, of hope, it’s suffocating him.

_Because he knows how unbearable it would be when he fails them._

* * *

The three of them eventually become four. Sakamoto is a nice addition to their little family. With his laugh, everything becomes a bit brighter.

* * *

That day Takasugi makes a promise to Gintoki

_Gintoki, if I die, take care of Sensei. This is a favor I can only ask a fellow good-for-nothing_

_Then I’ve got a favor to ask of a good-for-nothing, too. Don’t die, Bakasugi._

* * *

Gintoki was given a choice.

 _Your sensei or your friends_ they say

And Gintoki knows what he has to choose _. Protect everyone for me_. Sensei’s words are ringing inside his head. He knows it will break them apart, knows that everything would never be the same

“No Gintoki! Please…stop!” Ignoring the cries of his friend he lifts his sword.

Yoshida Shouyou turns his head and smileds “Thank you…” Gintoki eyes widen before and he feels his lips turn up. Knowing he makes the right choice he swings his sword, and his sensei’s head flies.

_Thump!_

He feels like he is drowning as he watches his sensei’s body fall. In that moment he truly feels as if the name that’s been given to him suits him very well.

_Shiroyasha._

White demon. He _is_ a demon, he realizes. Because what kind of human would kill the person who saved them? _What kind of human would kill their own father?_

* * *

_I’m sorry_

_I’m sorry_

_I’m sorry_

_I’m sorry_

But doesn’t matter how much he’s sorry he knows that God would never forgive a demon.

* * *

They burry Shouyou and leave the war as soon as it is over. He wanders around doing nothing in particular until he meets a man attempting to sell his daughter in exchange for his freedom. He sighs, knowing what he is about to do wouldn’t end well for him.

He smashes the man’s head into a wall beside him,

“Who am I? I’m this idiot’s daughter.” He says not giving away any expression, “I’m joking. Look you can have this scum’s and my, the Shiroyasa’s head but in return, you don’t go after the others anymore.”

* * *

And so they take him away, imprison him, and try to beat the information of his friend out of him. But he won’t break.

_Protect everyone for me._

Because his breaking could mean the death of his friend. So he won’t break.

* * *

The first day in jail the guards didn’t do anything to him, merely taunting him.

The second day they try to beat the answer out of him.

The third, fourth, and fifth day they beat him with a stick asking him about Takasugi, Katsura, and Sakamoto. Gintoki laughs.

The next day they force him underwater, holding him down. When they lift him up pain envelopes his waterlogged lungs, he heaves, trying to get a good breath before they put him under again. They ask the same question every time.

_Where is the other leader?_

He can’t go under again, _he can’t, he can’t, he-_

The familiar darkness welcomes him again.

He won’t break, he won’t break, he won’t, _he will._

_Protect everyone for me._

He _can’t_ break.

They realize the most efficient method is waterboarding to break him.

_He lost counts on how many times he is drowning._

After that, he develops a fear of water.

* * *

The next week 4 people try to rescue him.

 _The people he saved back in the war._ He realizes. They fail, resulting them in getting captured.

Next month more people try to rescue him, and all of them fail again, but at least they didn’t get captured. More and more people keep trying. And he knows it’s just a matter of time before he is being transferred to another place. They move him to another jail that night, not in Edo. America they say. He wonders if he should be touched by the fact They even bring an executioner for him.

* * *

_When people sin and degenerate into demons, the only beings capable of turning them human again are humans themselves. That’s why I have no right to cut you. A demon has no right to cut a fellow demon._

It’s what the old man told him as he gave him a t-shirt and a pant and some bread. That’s how he finds himself running along the road in America, _freaking America._ He would’ve laughed if the circumstances were different. He doesn’t know how long he’s been running when he hears a noise coming from the dark alley next to him.

He stops running, turning towards the alley he sees three men crowding around one man.

“Come on man,” one of them says “You’re rich aren’t you?”

Gintoki could speak English if only a little because Shouyou teaches them the language. and he feels really grateful for his teacher now.

“And why would I give my money to some bastards?” Gintoki can’t see the man’s face bet he knows that the man has to be smirking. Gintoki sees the familiar glints of a knife and thinks _‘This man has to be either brave or stupid to talk back to three people that armed.’_

He picks up a pole behind a dumpster.

 _‘More or less the same.’_ He thinks.

And as the man swings his knife to the rich man he appears between the men, blocking it with the pole. His grip on the pole tightened, the edges of his vision fading to black as his body blurred into motion. He swings the pole at the man, successfully hitting him on the head and knocking him out. He beats the two easily enough even with all his injuries acting up. Pain engulfed his left side. He drops the pole, grunting he grips his stomach in an attempt to lessen the pain.

He tilts his head to studies the man, _‘Around forty’_ his brain supplies, taller and bulkier than him too he realizes, and thankfully not hurt. The man that he saved is wearing a suit and sunglasses even though it’s night. _‘What an ass.’_ He thinks, still he asks.

“You okay?” His voice and the language sounds foreign to him. The man eyes him for a second before he nods. “Good.” He says. He proceeds to walk when the man calls him.

“Wait!” The man says stopping him in his track, “How old are you?” _Fifteen_ his mind answers but “Sixteen.” He says instead. The man looks at him with such sadness that he is painfully reminded of his sensei. “Do you have anywhere to go?” the man asks him and he considers telling him lies but the pain and starvation make him tells him the truth. He shakes his head and watches as the man smiles brightly.

“Come with me then.” The man says, turning around and for whatever reasons Gintoki follows him. _And it’s definitely not because this man’s bright smile reminds him of a certain someone._

* * *

The man tells him his name. _Tony Stark, call me Tony,_ he says.

And in return, he tells him his name.


	2. Chapter 2

I’m sorry but I won’t be continuing this story. English is not my first language so it’s really hard for me to write it. If anyone wants this story just let me know and you can have it.


End file.
